Du bureau au boogie
by Babel121
Summary: Série de drabbles divers et variés. Yaoi, yuri, het, gen...
1. Bureau

Byakuya - Bureau  
Pour Elea (encore XD)

* * *

Seul dans son bureau, Byakuya signait papiers après papiers, presque comme une machine, sans vraiment les regarder.  
Son regard s'était en effet perdu dans le cadre en face de lui. Deux photos s'y trouvaient, deux photos presque semblables et pourtant si différentes.  
Deux êtres différents et pourtant si semblables.  
Sa femme et sa soeur.  
Les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie.  
Une qu'il n'avait pas su protéger et une qu'il n'hésiterait plus à protéger.  
Sa plume stoppa brusquement et il s'ébroua pour reprendre ses esprits.  
Il était un membre important de la famille Kuchiki, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit pris sur le fait à rêvasser.  
Il se remit sérieusement à lire ses papiers. 

Mais derrière sa porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres, sa soeur avait une fois de plus eut une preuve de son humanité.


	2. Dignitée bafouée

ShuuheiByakuya - Dignité bafouée  
Pour Elea

**

* * *

**

Dans l'esprit de Shuuhei, l'image de Kuchiki Byakuya était associée inextricablement avec le mot 'dignité'... Jusqu'à ce que tous les évènements arrivés dans la Soul Society ne changent totalement la donne.  
Byakuya n'était pas si strict que ça... Même s'il gardait un côté coincé, il se montrait beaucoup plus humain...  
Shuuhei se demanda alors ironiquement si ce qui lui correspondrait mieux ne seraient pas plutôt les mots de 'dignitée bafouée'.


	3. Allez, sors ton engin !

ShuuheiRenji - Allez, sors ton engin !   
Pour Inco XD

* * *

Shuuhei haletait alors que les mains de Renji glissaient sur son corps et attisaient ses sens. Il n'en pouvait plus des préliminaires et en voulait passer à la suite.

"Allez, sors-le ton engin !" S'exclama-t-il.  
"Le romantisme, tu connais pas ?" Râla Renji sans arrêter ses caresses.  
"A ce que je sache, tu ne connais pas non plus" Lui répliqua Shuuhei en l'embrassant pour ne pas faire durer plus la conversation.

Et Renji céda finalement à la demande de son amant avec complaisance.


	4. Plume

ByakuyaRenji - Plume   
Pour Elea ;p

* * *

Renji frissonna rien qu'au souvenir des caresses que Byakuya lui avait procuré la nuit dernière. De ses mains le frôlant telles des plumes, juste assez pour le titiller mais trop légères pour vraiment l'amener à la délivrance. Et il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose à présent, qu'une pluie de plumes s'abattent sur lui chaque soir. 


	5. Boogie woogie

OrihimeTatsuki - BoogieWoogie   
Pour Lied

* * *

Tatsuki ne s'étonnait plus des dernières lubies d'Orihime. Mais elle réagit quand même vivement quand le rousse décida qu'aujourd'hui était une journée où elle devait se déplacer uniquement en dansant le boogie-woogie. En effet, une Orihime se dandinant en marchant, ça attirait tous les regards... Or il n'y avait que Tatsuki qui avait le droit de la regarder ainsi.


	6. Broderie

**Titre** : Broderie  
**Auteur** : Babel121  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Personnages** : Orihime/Tatsuki  
**Rating** : PG.  
**Disclaimer** : Tout est copyrighté Tite Kubo (si je me plante pas v.v)

**Pour YLG **

* * *

Un jour, Tatsuki remarqua qu'Orihime restait au fond de la classe alors que la pause venait de sonner. Curieuse, elle s'approcha de son amie et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. 

« 'Hime ? »  
« GYAH ! »

La rouquine sursauta et serra fort contre elle ce qu'elle tenait en main. Elle leva lentement le visage pour voir qui l'avait appelé et eut un grand sourire en forme de courge quand elle vit Tatsuki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda la karatéka en zieutant ce que tenait son amie.  
« C'est bientôt Noël et j'ai eu une très bonne idée de cadeau ! »  
« Oh ? Je peux voir ? »  
« Non ! Aaah ! Je peux pas parce que c'est... C'est pour mon frère ! Et il… Il sera sûrement jaloux s'il s'aperçoit de là-haut que tu l'as vu avant… »

Orihime eut une telle moue que, malgré le caractère suspect de sa réponse, Tatsuki n'eut pas le cœur à l'embêter plus avec ça.

« Et bien… Je te laisse le finir tranquille alors… Je suis sûre que tu vas lui faire un cadeau magnifique ! » Fit-elle finalement avec un sourire qu'Orihime lui rendit avec soulagement.

Restée seule une fois son amie fut partie, Orihime poussa un long soupir et desserra les bras. Elle savait que c'était risqué de l'emmener à l'école mais il le fallait sinon elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de le finir.  
Elle le posa sur ses genoux et sourit en voyant l'avancé de ses travaux. Normalement, elle l'aura fini à temps pour Noël…

Devant elle, sur une jolie toile blanche retenue dans un cerceau, s'étendait une broderie très colorée. En face qu'une caverne, une jolie princesse habillé d'un tablier et tenant une fleur-épée à la main, protégeait un grand dragon d'une foule agressive prêt à le tuer. En haut du cercle, écrit dans une fine écriture rose, se trouvait cette phrase : « Pour le plus jolie dragon du monde. »


	7. Clochettes

**Titre** : Pas encore trouvé... Quelqu'un a une idée ? XD  
**Auteur** : **babel121**  
**Fandom** : Bleach  
**Pairing** : KenpachiYachiru en mode Père/fille   
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages sont à Tite Kubo.  
**Warnings **: Choupi XD

**Pour Nelja **

* * *

Allongé sur le côté à même le sol, Kenpachi ne dort plus. Il a sentit sa présence.  
L'enfant se croit discrète à faire des petits pas et elle le serait si elle ne portait pas quelque chose qui laisse échapper de petits tintements à chacune de ses enjambées.  
Il l'entend se rapprocher doucement, petits pouffements de rire agrémentés de 'ding' mélodieux de plus en plus proches.  
Il garde les yeux fermés, curieux de ce qu'elle compte faire. Il ne bouge pas même quand il la sent s'asseoir juste à côté de son visage.  
Elle tintinnabule alors qu'il sent une petite main attraper une de ses mèches de cheveux.  
Il fronce les sourcils mais ne bouge pas et la laisse faire. Une autre de ses mèches est kidnappée et un petit 'cling' retentit à nouveau.  
Puis une autre, et encore une.  
Des gloussements joyeux se mêlent de plus en plus aux petits sons purs laissés par ce qu'il a deviné être des clochettes. Il ouvre un œil, et regarde le haut de son crâne, quand même légèrement curieux, mais n'y distingue rien de particulier.  
Un nouveau rire et une mèche retombe sur sa joue dans un carillonnement imprévu.  
Les rires se taisent bruyamment en une grande retenue de souffle.  
Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre à part la respiration minime que l'enfant n'a réussi à retenir très longtemps.  
Mais il ne bouge pas et observe d'un œil la mèche sur laquelle un petit grelot doré a été accroché. Une petite main s'approche de sa joue et il referme bien vite ses paupières. La mèche est délicatement soulevée de sa peau et rejoint ses camarades dans l'arrière de son crâne.  
Plus un rire ne se fait entendre mais les mains s'activent sur ses cheveux.   
Il peut facilement l'imaginer avec un petit bout de langue tiré entre ses lèvres en signe de concentration et un sourire discret naît alors sur les siennes.  
Il ne sait pourquoi elle a décidé de faire cela mais il ne va pas l'arrêter maintenant. Elle est si mignonne. Et puis, s'énerver contre elle ne mènerait à rien. Si ça ne lui plait pas à la fin, il les enlèvera, c'est tout. Elle comprendrait. Et irait chercher quelqu'un d'autre à embêter ensuite.  
Mais pour l'instant, c'est après lui qu'elle en a. Et elle vient d'en finir.  
Il la sent se reculer un peu, elle admire sûrement son travail.  
Il l'entend subitement claquer des mains et sauter sur elle-même, elle a l'air satisfaite de ses clochettes…  
Il se lève subitement dans une cascade de tintements mais elle n'est pas surprise et lui dédie un énorme sourire.

« Ca te va bien, Ken-chan. »

Et il ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un sourire tout paternel.


End file.
